Minecraft: Moe Stories!
by FireVentus
Summary: All anime fans knows about moes. They are basically cute little anime character representations of things that might not be human like. Minecraft for example, has its own little moe base of the mobs it has. So I will be tackling on this endeavor with, hopefully, your help. But first, I'll translate the ones on moegirl wiki, Chinese-to-English FTW! Suggestions and ideas are WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft: Moe stories

Me: WELL HELLO EVERYBODY! This is made because I got addicted to Minecraft (not that I wasn't years ago) but I also want to write a bit on the minecraft things! Personally, I disliked stories (except some AWESOME ones) where the author decided to add him/herself in…without reasons. Yes I know that I've been ditching my stories but…yea. I got into a bit of a block. However, these wouldn't be as back. These will be a series of one-shots I'll be writing. First of all, I would be writing some of the stories based on the ones on wiki. moegirl. Org (without space of course). But being as it is (Mandarin Chinese) it's a pain to read…especially if you are not chinese. But I am and I'll be translating what it has so far then making up my own (and suggestions/ideas welcome). These will be a bit shorter compared to what I'd like to do but whatever.

Without further ado, let's read!

…

Zombie's Misfortune

Steve is not a stupid person. He isn't dumb. I mean, c'mon, he has to remember how to piece together iron and diamonds into tool and into jukeboxes.

You will never know how hard it is to get the diamond to fit.

Unfortunately, that's what he's feeling right now; he's utterly retarded.

_Dug down several hundred blocks THEN remembered… I FORGOT TO PACK FOOD!_ Steve moaned pitifully, _I'M DEAD!_

The moan caught the attention of a zombie nearby. Actually, that's not too correct. You see, this particular zombie has a weird streak. She wears a green hoodie and blue ripped pants. She actually looks well off for someone that's supposed to be dead. But of course, deaden eyes, moans, and rigor mortis doesn't help his situation. And the fact that she doesn't have any breasts makes her look more like a boy.

She also has a name; Yaebi.

_Ah! A human! How unlikely! But…why's he so skinny?!_ Yaebi paused her slow approach for a bit, _Got to find a way to get him fatter._

_But wait…I remember a journal I found in the cave last time…_ Yaebi was now deep in thought, _It said…that humans should eat even rotten meat when…when…!_

"Adventurer! Adventurer! Are you hungry?!" Yaebi suddenly yelled at Steve, empty eyes flaring with new life. Steve simply stared back with wide eyes, "If you are hungry…i-if-if-if you are hungry…YOU CAN EAT ME!"

Silence filled the air again as zombie and human stared at each other. A red hue somehow found its way on to the zombie's face.

"N-not that kind of eat! I…I…I'm only asking if you are hungry or not….AHHHHHHH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY!? I'M SO STUPID! That could have been taken SO differently!"

As the female zombie danced around, blushing all the way, Steve stood back up and stared at the zombie.

_It isn't attacking…the hell is going on? It's just going in circles…._

…

Me: AND THAT'S A WRAP!

Yaebi: Bu-bu-but the mob talker wiki says I'm a guy!

Me:…er…well…in the Chinese comic strip, you say that you can eat me…( Yaebi blushes)…and well, it would make more sense if you were a girl if the innuendo can be made…

Steve: What the hell just happened?

Me: Don't ask, don't need to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zombie Girl's Lost

Me: You know the drill! It's another story about the beloved zombie girl!

Yaebi: It's too hot…

Steve: Shouldn't you burn?

Yaebi: *glare* I died in the desert.

…

Yaebi is lost…for quite a while actually. She has been wondering in this desert deathtrap for several days now. She feels rather lucky the sun doesn't affect her as badly as the others of her kind.

But…

_No food in sight…only sand, sand, and more sand….Been wondering here for several days now and still no food in sight._ Yaebi then had a horrifying thought, _I…I won't just die here…will I?_

Even for a zombie, death is scary. Especially her, since she's pretty young.

_But…it wouldn't matter much will it? I mean…I died once already…_

"But even still…it's scary…it's so scary to be alone…" tears pooled out of her dry, dull eyes.

"HEY THE KID OVER THERE!" a loud, female voice rang out.

"Hun?"

"You alright?" it was a villager. A female one at that. She has her hair braided in such a way that it circled her face and was tied together with a piece of cured hide under her chin. She also wore red. Two others stood behind the villager, smiling.

The one that called her over pulled the zombie girl inside the modest stone home and presented with a bowl of soup with chunks of mushrooms floating in it, and two loaves of bread.

Yaebi stared at them with drool escaping her mouth.

"Ah, here's some mushroom soup and some bread. Don't worry, we made it ourselves so don't mind us, eat!" The villager's smiling visage sent both happiness and guilt into the zombie's heart.

"It's been a while since we have seen anyone around. We three sisters are very happy to see you! Well, only one if you don't count that adventurer that gave us these pretty gems." This came from a villager in brown, holding another bowl of soup, "Why don't you stay? At least for the night."

"You…You don't find it strange?" Yaebi began.

"Strange? What?"

"I'm A ZOMBIE! I eat HUMANS! That means YOU! WHY WOULD YOU…Why would you… WHY BE SO NICE TO ME?!"

A hand came to gently rub the girl's head. It was rather surprising and soothing.

"Silly child…how could such a pretty girl…do such bad things?" the villager in red smiled at the young zombie with almost motherly affection.

"Yea, what older sissy said!"

"C'mon, eat! The soup's getting cold!"

Yaebi was speechless. She could only stare with her mouth open. Then, they closed as she hid her eyes with her hoodie. Tears of happiness still dropped down to her lap though.

"Thank…thank you."

Steve came back with more jewels, emeralds he calls them. He was stunned however when he found a zombie inside with the villagers, eating bread. Actually, the bread won't register until later.

"Stupid villagers! There's a zombie with them! Why would they let it in?!" Steve took a closer look, "Wait…is it…_eating bread?!_"

It registered.

Me: THE END!

Yaebi: They are so nice….

Steve: I still won't trust you, boy.

Yaebi: *sadly* I'm a girl…just no breasts.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oops, sorry about that double update, I forgot to add a few things and I had to go back and change it, sorry. But on the bright side it is now Creeper girl, Cupa' turn!

Cupa: *sobbing* Steve!

Steve: HOLY SHi-!

Cupa: *Glomp* WAAH!

Me: You made a girl cry...bastard.

Steve:...just read.

Creeper's Love Story.

Creeper girl stood outside, in the dark and cold night. Her objective, the adventurer hiding inside his home, afraid of her. Her name was Cupa and she loves that idiot hiding inside his house. She was also crying at the unfair situation.

"...Why?" Cupa sobbed, "Why can't we be together?!"

Anguished tears continued to fall as she reminisced her past.

She hid behind trees, watching the adventurer fooling around with Endergirl and Skele. It seemed as if Skele had a bone to pick with the adventurer as she tried to attack the man, but to no avail as Andr easily held her back with one hand.

It was actually funny watching Skele flailing her arms with that arrow in her hand, trying to hit the adventurer at least once.

Then it was when she screwed up all her courage and chased after the adventurer. The moment he saw her, he bolted, leaving a few of his things on the ground. She chased after him even faster.

"Please don't run!" she cried as he sped away with the speed of lighting, "I just want to be near you!"

Of course, he didn't turn even slightly. That's how she ended up here, outside his doors which he has slammed shut the moment he entered. It seems like that he resolved not to leave until she left. Guess neither will.

"I love you _so_ much! Why won't you get near me?" Cupa continued to sob, making her efforts to wipe said tears a waste, "You idiot, stupid, stupid, STUPID! IDIOT!"

"Phew, that creeper outside...scared the hell out of me! Now to keep watch." Steve mumbled to himself, but he found that his ores finished. Moment he turned, he heard doors open, "That's strange, I knew I shut-!"

There stood Cupa, just outside but with a door open to the outside world and a blush on her face. Her strawberry blond hair accented that blush where it extended out her green hoodie.

She also seemed to have a house warming gift for the idiot she loves. Too bad she likes presents with a "Bang!"

...

Me:...You still made a girl cry, bastard.

Steve: She's scary~!

Cupa: STEVE!*still crying, but with neck breaking hold on Steve*

Steve: *choking* Can't...breathe!  
me: You deserve it.


End file.
